1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a changeable mood face for stuffed plush fabric character playthings and other articles, and more particularly to a face on which the mood can be changed by simply manipulating (rotating) the eyes, nose, and mouth. These facial features may, by rotating them, be arranged in an infinite number of positions creating differing facial moods or expressions.
2. Description of Prior Art
No known embodiments of similar concepts have been disclosed.